It Happened Over the Summer
by SiriusBlack.Oh.He'sMine
Summary: Ginny is in danger and the only way to stay safe is if she goes to stay at No.4 Privet Drive for the summer before her fifth year. Will romance develop between Harry and Ginny? Or will Voldemort find a way to get the youngest Weasley?
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to tell you that this is set after the Order of the Phoenix but before the Half Blood Prince. Also in my story Sirius didn't die. **

Ginny Weasley had always had a bad temper. When she was six and her brothers wouldn't let her play Quidditch with them because she was a girl, she had yelled at them until all of the windows in the burrow had smashed. When her mother had forced her out of the Order meetings, but let Ron, Hermione and Harry stay she had been furious and made sure her mother knew exactly what she thought about the situation. It was a known fact that the girl had never been able to keep a cool head. So when she had been told that she needed to go and stay at Harry's house for the remainder of the summer because Voldemort, the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, was after her, she was furious, she was upset.

No, it was more than that. She was terrified.

Her mother and father called her down into the kitchen that afternoon after the Order meeting was finished. They were both sat at the kitchen table, her mum had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was clutching her dad's hand tightly in her own. Mr Weasley was staring ahead of him, shock written all over his face. Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. What was so terrible that it would make her father act so worried infront of her? Her dad never showed any negative emotion around his children. It was his way of protecting them from the dangers of life.

"Hey mum, dad. What's wrong?" She asked while taking a seat across from them, her voice wavering slightly.

Mrs Weasley took a shuddering breath before speaking slowly. "It's about something Professor Snape has told the Order. You-Know-Who has decided that the only way to get Harry, is to take someone close to him hostage. Someone who he would be willing to give up his life for."

Ginny felt blood pounding in her ears. Her heart beat got faster and she found it hard to breath. Was Voldemort trying to get to her again? Why use her? She may have gone to the Ministry with Harry at the end of last year, but she wasn't that close to him. Not like Ron and Hermione were.

"So, you're saying that Voldemort wants to...capture me?" She asked after a few awkward moments of silence. At hearing those words, fresh tears poured from Mrs Weasley's eyes and her breaths came out in small gasps of air.

Mr Weasley, obviously seeing that his wife was in no state to talk, took over. "Ginny, Severus told us that the Death Eaters are going to do anything in their power to get to you. They think that because Harry saved you from the chamber, that he is most willing to protect you."

"But he wouldn't! Harry doesn't even consider me as a good friend! I'm just Ron's little sister!" Ginny yelled out into the air. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was scared. Voldemort had gotten to her once before. It could easily happen again.

'No it can't.' She thought to herself. Back in her first year she had been a silly little girl with no friends, who just wanted someone to care for her. She was stronger now and wouldn't fall for one of his traps.

Mr Weasley sighed and softly said, "Ginny, first of all, Harry does see you as a friend. If he didn't he wouldn't have let you go to the Department of Mysterious with him. Secondly, Voldemort thinks that you are special to him, he knows what you were writing in that diary and he knows that Harry saved you. He believes that Harry would be willing to do it again. As you very well know, he would."

Ginny slouched in her chair and started to rub her hand across her forehead, trying to get her head round what her father was saying. She understood, but the words were having trouble registering in her brain. With a sigh she looked at her parents.

"So, what does this mean? What do we do?"

Mr and Mrs Weasley glanced briefly at each other, silently communicating. Then Mrs Weasley began to speak. "Ginny, Dumbledore told us about the wards on Harry's house. Because his mother died for him, he is protected there because of some very ancient blood magic. He has to live with a blood relative until he is seventeen because then the protection will be gone. No one can touch him whilst he is there. He is completely safe."

It took a second for Ginny to begin to understand what her parents were saying. "So, I have to go and live with Harry for me to be safe?" She asked the question although she didn't need an answer. She already knew what the reply would be.

"Just for this summer. I'm sorry Ginny, I know you would rather stay at home, but it's for the best. It's the only way to keep you safe." Her dad said whilst taking her hand and rubbing her thumb in comfort.

"It's okay, I understand. Does Harry know?" She asked. Harry would be dreading spending the rest of his summer with her.

"Yes, he does. He said that he is happy to have the company and can't wait for you to go."

Ginny felt oddly light at hearing these words. Harry was looking forward to spending time with her? She got a strange feeling in her stomach. Wasn't she meant to be over him? She was dating Dean Thomas now! She shouldn't be feeling like this about another boy.

Ginny's mental argument was interrupted however when her mother said. "I'm afraid you will be leaving after dinner Ginny. We need to get you there as soon as we possibly can. You'd better go and pack your things." With a final sob, Mrs Weasley stood up from the table and began to make preperations for dinner that night.

And that's why Ginny was now currently throwing all of her clothes into a bag, trying with all her might not to let the tears that were now forming in her eyes escape.

'I need to calm down.' She thought glumy to herself. Deciding that she needed to relax for a minute, she sat down on the edge of her bed and closed her eyes. She took a deep and steady breath and tried to calm her mind. This was all to overwhelming for her. Suddenly her head felt extremely heavy and her eye lids began to droop. She laid down on top of the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later Ginny felt herself being shook awake. Startled, she opened her eyes and looked into Ron's pale, face. By his worried expression, she guessed that he had heard the news.

"Hey Gin, sorry but you missed dinner, mum said she didn't have the heart to wake you. Not after such a stressful day. You need to be downstairs, you're going over to the Dursley's soon." He said kindly before giving her a loving hug and leaving her alone once again.

Sighing, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her arms. Then picked up her bag containing everything she would need and proceeded down the stairs.

As soon as she entered the kitchen she was engulfed in a hug by her mother. She patted her mum on the back, still in shock because of what was happening around her.

"Oh my baby girl! Promise you'll write to me every other day! Or we can talk to you through the floo network! Oh I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

Then one by one her dad, Ron, Fred, George and Bill gave her a long hug, each of them telling her to stay safe and that they were going to miss her while she was gone. She half-heartedly smiled back in return.

"Gin, Remus and Sirius are going to take you over there. They thought it would be nice to see Harry." Mr Weasley said at the same time that there were two identical pops and the two Marauders stood grinning at her, reminding her of her twin brothers.

"Hi Ginny. Are you ready, we can take you over there right now if you are." Sirius said whilst holding out his arm. She gingerly took it before giving a weak smile to her family to show she was alright. She had grown very fond of Sirius during her stay at Grimmauld Place. Unfortunatley he had been spotted at the Ministry and until they caught Peter Pettigrew, would be in even more danger of the Dementor's kiss.

Remus took hold of her other arm and disapparated away from her home. She felt like she was being pushed through a tight tube that was crushing her lungs. When she finally felt her feet touch the ground again, she realised that she was stood around the corner from a little street. She looked to the others in confusion.

"We didn't want the muggles to see us so we couldn't apparate straight in front of the house. Come on it's only around this corner." Remus said whilst walking ahead of them. Sirius and Ginny quickly caught up and soon the three of them were walking down a very peculiar street.

All of the houses looked exactly the same. They were all perfectly in order and very neat, not a blade of grass out of place or a smudge on the windows. 'Oh great, I'm going to fit in really well here.' Ginny thought to herself.

They had walked in silence for a while until Sirius said, "So, you looking forward to spending an entire month with Harry? Alone." Whilst winking. Remus just laughed but Ginny couldn't stop the blush that had crept into her cheeks.

"I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend!" She yelled, trying to convince them and herself that she didn't like Harry in that way anymore.

"Yes but Ginny, we know-" Remus started.

"For a fact." Sirius cut in.

"-Yes for a fact, that Harry has started to see you in that way. He told Sirius at the end of last year, and obviously, being the caring, loyal, understanding Godfather he is, Sirius told me." Remus finished with a grin. Sirius attempted to punch his arm but he jumped out of the way in time. Ginny just watched in amusment.

"You two remind me of a less mature version of Fred and George." She muttered under her breath. The pair of them just grinned at her and continued the conversation.

"Gin, we know that you still like him, and Harry has just started to gain feelings for you. Besides, it was going to happen eventually." Sirius said in a matter of fact tone.

"How exactly do you know that?" She asked.

"You have red hair." Sirius replied, talking to her as if she was stupid.

"And?"

Remus took over. "Potter's always end up married to someone with red hair. They always have sons who look like their father and they marry a red head. It's been going on for generations in the Potter family."

Ginny blushed but turned away before they could see. "Well, I'm sure it's only coincidence." She reasoned. Remus shook his head at her and said.

"Stop trying to kid yourself. Harry likes you and you like him-"

"-So break up with your boyfriend and snog my Godson"! Sirius finished for him.

Remus burst out laughing. "That is perhaps the weirdest thing I have ever heard you say Padfoot."

They stopped outside number 4. Ginny inwardly groaned. This house was by far the cleanest looking on the street. "Well Ginny, this is your home for the summer!" Sirius and Remus said at the same time, before simultaneously roaring in laughter.

Harry sat on his bed. Every few minutes he would check his watch, but time seemed to be going ridiculously slow tonight. Ginny was meant to be there by seven and he still had to wait another twenty minutes.

Sighing, he began to make his room look more presentable. He had a small make-shift bed on the floor that he would sleep on, while Ginny took his bed. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do. Silently he put all of his clothes in his wardrobe and put all of the rubbish in the bin. It was the first time in six years that he had tidied the room and it didn't make much of a difference.

Having decided that it was best to give up, he sat on his bed and began to think about Ginny. Something he had spent alot of time doing lately. Ever since they had gone to the Department of Mysteries, he had started to see a new side of Ginny. One he had never seen before. She was a very beautiful young woman, he knew that for sure. She always made him laugh and was very easy to get along with. She was very clever and had a very outgoing personality. Harry had made up his mind that he fancied her and realised he had for a long time, he just had been too blind to see it.

He checked his watch again and saw that it was five to seven. Only five more minutes and she would be here. He picked up the letter that Mrs Weasley had sent him that morning.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm very sorry to ask you this Harry dear, but would you be able to ask your Aunt and Uncle to allow Ginny to stay with you for the rest of the summer. It is crucial that she does, it's the only way to keep her safe. _

_I can't tell you why she is in danger in this letter, it's too risky, but Remus and Sirius will be over with Ginny tonight at seven. They will explain everything then. I hope it doesn't cause too much trouble with the muggles. _

_Hope you are well, we are missing you here. It's always nice to have you Harry dear. _

_Love Mrs Weasley. _

Harry grinned at the thought of seeing his Godfather and good friend again. He talked to Sirius most nights through the mirror anyway, but it would be nice to talk to him in person.

It hadn't been as difficult as he thought it would be when he asked the Dursley's if Ginny could stay. All he had to do was mention that his convict Godfather would be coming to check if he was happy, and they said it was fine. They had treated him alot better the last two summers, and it was all because of Sirius.

All of a sudden he was brought out of his thoughts as he heard laughter coming from outside. He peeked out of the window to see Sirius, Remus and Ginny all stood staring at the house. Sirius and Remus looking amused and Ginny shaking her head the pair.

He grinned and immediatley rushed down the stairs. Ignoring the yells and protests coming from the living room because of the noise, he pulled open the door.

"Finally!" He said before pulling Ginny into a bone crushing hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius and Remus watched in amusment as Harry pulled Ginny to his chest, whilst Ginny's cheeks were flaming red with embarrassment. They looked at each other and shared a knowing smile.

When Harry had finally released her, he turned to his Godfather. "Sirius!" He shouted and flung himself at the older man. Sirius jumped back in surprise but soon patted Harry on the back whilst laughing at his enthusiasm. After Harry had greeted Remus, the four walked into the house.

Harry turned to them and pressed a finger to his lips. Then he slowly walked into the living room where his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were eating their dinner. Neither of them noticed him enter as they were focussing all of their attention on a muggle film.

"Er, Uncle Vernon?" He asked, knowing that his Uncle wouldn't be happy that he had disturbed him.

"What is it boy?" He snapped. Harry turned to the door to see Sirius', Remus's and Ginny's disgusted expressions. He winked at them before replying.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Ginny, Remus and Sirius are here. You know, my _Godfather." _He said. Almost immediatley his Aunt's and Uncle's heads whipped towards the door and their faces contorted in horror. Sirius flashed them a smile and gave them a small wave. Aunt Petunia let out a shriek and hurried away from the 'murderer'.

It was silent for a second before Harry said, "Well, we'll just be in my room."

With that he headed for the stairs, the other three right behind him. Once they were in the privacy of his bedroom they erupted in laughter.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

Harry chuckled. "Well when they found out you were my Godfather, I kind of forgot to mention that you were innocent. Also, I may have said that you wanted to see me happy and that you would be extremely disappointed if they weren't treating me right." This only made them laugh harder.

"They are treating you okay aren't they?" Sirius asked with concern.

"Well, they've been alot better since you escaped from Azkaban. I think they're scared you're going to curse them."

After they had all calmed down, Harry sat on his bed next to Ginny, while Remus and Sirius sat on the floor opposite them. Harry remembered that they needed to explain something to him and asked in a serious voice. "So, why is Ginny in danger?"

On instinct he grabbed Ginny's hand, as if to make sure she was still there with him. This action didn't go unoticed by Sirius who raised an eyebrow and smirked. Harry looked down at their interlocked hands and flushed with embarrassment. Dropping her hand, he turned to listen to what Remus was saying.

"Well Harry, before we tell you what has happened, you musn't blame yourself. In no way is it your fault. Do you understand that?" He said in a fatherly tone. Harry nodded and Remus let out a sigh whilst rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Ginny is in danger because Voldemort wants to get to you. He thinks that by capturing Ginny as a hostage, you would go running off to save her, and we all know that you would. He believes that because you saved her from the chamber, that she is very special to you and that you would be willing to die for her."

Harry and Ginny both blushed and tried not to look at the other's face. The two Marauders ignored this and continued.

"So Dumbledore told us that she needs to stay here." Sirius added.

"But why?"

"Harry, when your mother died for you, you were protected by ancient blood magic. For that protection to still work, you needed to live with a blood relative until you are seventeen years old. As long as you call this place home, you can't be touched here."

Harry didn't say anything, he needed to let Sirius' words sink in. When no one spoke for more than five minutes, Remus said.

"Why don't we just forget about it for a while? We all know the story now. Let's just relax." The other three nodded their agreement to his words. Sirius got a gleam in his eye and smiled.

"Well Harry, Ginny here was just talking about her boyfriend. Dean was it?" He said, his grin widening when Ginny muttered, "I hate you." Under her breath.

Harry turned to her and stared. "Dean? As in Dean Thomas?" He asked at her in astonishment.

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Ah, so you already know this Dean!" He said, clearly enjoying their discomfort.

Harry replied, "Yeah, we share a dorm at Hogwarts." Sirius only laughed harder and even Remus let out a small chuckle.

Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands. "Yes. Dean Thomas." She mumbled.

"And Harry? Would you say this Dean fellow is good enough for our Ginny?"

Harry glared at his Godfather. He could see exactly what he was doing. At the end of his fifth year, Harry had told Sirius that he had started to develop feelings for Ginny. Clearly, he was now trying to get him admit his feelings infront of her.

He couldn't help but feel jealous as he thought of Dean. He was in no way worthy of Ginny. He sighed to himself, if only he hadn't been so slow in realising how he felt. He could have had years with her.

"Well, he's alright I suppose." He muttered.

Remus decided to help out the two young wizards and said, "Well Sirius, we best get going. If you ever need anything, write to us and we'll be straight here." He gave Harry and then Ginny a brief hug before disapparating away.

Sirius then turned to them, "Well, goodbye Pronglet." Harry laughed at his nickname and gave him a hug.

When Sirius gave Ginny a hug, he whispered to her. "Remember what I told you." And with a wink he had gone, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" Ginny asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. He stared at her blankly for a second.

"Oh right! You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." As he turned towards the door she grabbed his arm. He shivered at her touch.

"Harry, I can't let-"

"Gin, you don't have a choice. You're the guest so you get the bed." He gave her a smile before saying. "Come on, you can meet my charming family. If you're lucky Dudley will be home."

She laughed when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. As they were going down the stairs she thought. 'Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.'


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were downstairs, Harry pulled her into the living room. Aunt Petunia had now returned and her and Vernon were sat on the couch, whispering to eachother in fear.

Harry cleared his throat and waited for his Aunt and Uncle to introduce themselves to Ginny. Instead they stared at her in horror, as if she was pointing a gun to their head's.

Deciding it best to break the uncomfortable silence, Harry spoke. "Err, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, this is Ginny. Ginny, this is my Aunt and Uncle."

Ginny stepped forward, her hand still locked with Harry's, and said. "Hello, thankyou for allowing me to stay here for the summer. Your home really is lovely." Ginny smiled brightly at them. Harry felt his stomach flip and his heart started drumming in his chest, getting faster and faster as she smiled.

They still didn't say anything to her, but Harry was sure he heard Uncle Vernon mutter under his breath, "Don't want you here. trust me." Harry scowled.

"The least you could do is be polite and actually greet the person who will be staying with us for a month!" Harry snarled.

"Why should we? We don't want her here! She's an even bigger freak than you! Her family is full of weir-" But Vernon didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry was pointing his wand to his throat, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

Vernon's eyes widened and he choked on the rest of his words. "You're n-not allowed to do ma-magic outside of that asylum you call a school! You were nearly expelled last time." Vernon said in triumph.

Harry practically growled. "Oh, just watch me!" His body filled with rage as he stared into his Uncle's face. In the corner of his eye he could see Petunia, mouth wide open on her shock filled face, clutching onto her husband's arm.

Behind him he heard Ginny gasp and say, "Harry please, it doesn't matter. I don't mind if they don't want me here, it's completely understandable." Whilst tugging desperatley on his hand. Her touch calmed him and he took a small step back, his eyes never leaving Vernon's face.

Instantley, Vernon relaxed and yelled, "That's it boy! I don't want to see either of you two again for the rest of this summer!" He pointed his finger at Ginny, "And you, I don't know how you were brought up, but I don't want any of your freak business in this house, do you hear me?"

Petunia, who was still holding his arm, tried to pull him down onto the couch, whispering calming words in his ear. Harry felt Ginny shake, most probably with anger. Instead of yelling, or hexing them, she put a sweet smile on her face and said, "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I'll get used to living like a muggle." Before waving and walking out into the hall. Harry glanced at his Aunt and Uncle for a second, and then followed her out the door.

Ginny was already making her way up the stairs, she was furious. Those muggles had no right to speak to her like that! She grumbled under her breath, "Damn muggles...call me a freak...honestly!"

When they were back in Harry's room, they both sat on the bed next to eachother. Harry, who was still angry, managed to look a little sheepish. "I'm sorry about them, they won't bother us anymore. You should have let me curse him or something!" He said with a small laugh.

Ginny smiled, "Harry, I wouldn't want to be the reason you got expelled from Hogwarts!"

Harry looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "You're worth it though, Ginny."

They stared into the other's eyes for a few seconds before Ginny looked away, and pretended to look around the room. Harry's face had gone red and an awkward silence filled the room.

Ginny felt her insides melt and her face heat up. Harry had just told her that he would rather defend her than go back to Hogwarts, his first home. Was she really that special to him?

Her thoughts were broken when they heard a tapping at the window. She turned to see a familiar brown owl outside, a letter tied to it's leg. It was Dean's owl, Asteria. Harry got up and opened his window. The owl flew straight into the room, and landed on Ginny's shoulder, holding out the leg with the letter attached to it. She stroked Asteria's feathers for a second before she suddenly hopped off her shoulder and flew out the open window.

Ginny looked down at the letter in her hands. Dean would most likely be angry with her, she hadn't been replying to his letters as much as he liked. He thought she wasn't interested in their relationship anymore. That wasn't it at all, she really, really liked Dean, but she had been busy with homework and trying to find out information from the order all summer.

Slowly, she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. She gasped at what she saw, the letter wasn't addressed to her. Dean must have mixed up the envelope's. It was addressed to Parvati Patil. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she read the letter.

As she read, she felt lots of different emotions run through her body. Anger, regret, sadness. She felt tears in her eyes, and not wanting Harry to see her cry, she ran out of the room and straight into the bathroom across the hall.

Harry sat in confusion as Ginny's face fell and her eyes became filled with tears. What had happened to Dean? Was he hurt? He didn't get the chance to ask, because Ginny ran from the room. Harry stared after her in concern, then he looked at the floor where she had dropped the letter.

He desperatley wanted to find out what was wrong with Ginny, but she might be angry at him for reading the letter, it could be private. Harry argued with himself over what was the right thing to do, before giving in and picking up the letter.

_Dear Parvati, _

_I've done it. I've just sent the letter to Ginny saying I want to break up with her. I don't think she'll be that bothered anyway, I think she's still in love with Harry we don't have to go behind anyone's backs and keep our relationship a secret. _

_I'm just sorry it's taken me this long! Going out with Ginny was a very bad decision, I should have picked you in the first place. I don't know what I ever saw in her, she's nowhere near as beautiful or funny or caring as you. I think I was too good for her anyway. It's not like that with you though, you're perfect. _

_Do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me on Saturday? Hope you can make it. _

_All my love,_

_Dean. _

Harry read the letter again, trying to understand what Dean was saying. Obviously he had switched the envelope's, probably by accident. But had he really been cheating on Ginny with Parvati? Did he really think that she was better than Ginny? Ginny was the the most beautiful girl he had ever met, she was caring, loyal, funny. She was perfect.

He stood up and made his way over to the bathroom door. She had locked herself in, and he could hear soft crying from the otherside. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand up to knock on the door, but stopped. He heard movement from inside the room, and the door unlocked. It swung open and Ginny walked out and knocked straight into Harry.

**Quite short, but I didn't have time to write a very long chapter. I know the letter switching thing is a bit unlikely, but I thought it would make a very sweet moment between Harry and Ginny. It will all happen in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny took a step back from Harry, not taking her eyes off the ground. Her breathing was slightly ragged and she had tear stained cheeks. After a few moments of silence, Harry reached out and lifted her chin with his finger, making her look into his eyes.

"Gin? I'm so sorry. I read the letter, I know I shouldn't have, but I needed to know what was upsetting you." He said, his voice full of deep concern. Ginny still remained silent, staring into his eyes.

Harry took her hand and guided her back into his bedroom, so they weren't disturbed. When they were sat comfortably on his bed, Ginny let out a shaky laugh.

"I should have known something like this was going to happen. I mean, Dean's right. Parvati is prettier than me, and funnier than me, and just a better person-"

Harry cut her off, angry expression on his face. "Ginny, that's not possible. Parvati is no where near as beautiful as you. Or as funny or smart or caring. Dean is an idiot to do something like this to you."

Ginny laughed again, but it was a laugh full of sadness. "Please, don't just say that to make me feel better. I'd rather you just told me the truth."

"I _am_ telling you the truth, Ginny. You are the most beautiful, funniest, sweet, caring person I have ever met. I feel like killing Dean for what he did. You deserve so much better than him Ginny. You're amazing." Harry said. It took him a second to realise he had as good as admitted his feeling to Ginny, but he tried to control the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks, and looked her straight in the eye.

For a second, all they did was stare at each other. After what seemed to be a lifetime, Ginny averted her eyes, an uncomfortable silence filling the air. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny finally spoke, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arm around her, hugging her to his body.

Ginny lifted her head, once again gazing into Harry's brilliant eyes. Their lips were mere inches apart, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of comfort.

Harry stared down into Ginny's face, and without thinking of the consequences, he leaned down and closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, but after a second she was kissing him back with enthusiasam.

They stayed like this for several minutes, connected at the mouth, when suddenly a voice filled the room.

"Harry? Ginny? Harry!"

They broke apart, Ginny staring intently at her hands, a smile shinging brightly on her face and Harry searching for the voice, grinning from ear to ear. He finally found the voice, it was coming from the small mirror that laid on his desk. When he picked it up he saw Sirius' face smirking back at him.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hello there. Where's Ginny?" He asked. Harry moved back to his position on the bed, sitting next to Ginny. She looked into the mirror, suddenly very consious of her appearance.

"Hi Sirius." She spoke quietly, feeling mixed emotions. From that one kiss, she felt like her eleven year old self again, head over heels in love with Harry Potter. But part of her still felt sad and angry because of Dean, and everything he had done to her.

"Are you alright Ginny? Have you been crying?" Sirius asked with concern, taking in her red, puffy eyes.

Harry shot his Godfather a look. "Sirius, I don't think Gi-" But Ginny interrupted him.

"No, it's okay. I just got a letter off Dean. Only it wasn't for me, he must have accidently switched the envelopes or something, but anyway, I got the wrong letter. The one he was meant to be sending to Parvati Patil."

Sirius looked confused. "But why were you crying?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was crying, because in the letter he said how he'd finally broken up with me, and was so happy that they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. Oh, and don't forget how he told Parvati that he was too good for me, and that she was prettier and funnier and more caring. I was crying because he was cheating on me!" She finished, a small smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling? To most people, that wouldn't be a good thing." Sirius asked her, causing Ginny to let out a laugh.

"I'm smiling because I took your advice," Sirius eyes widened and he grinned. "And snogged your Godson."

**Sorry that this is so short! I know I haven't updated in a long time, and really wanted to update so you guys know that I haven't abandoned the story! **

**I have to say, I realise that Ginny and Harry seem to have gotten together quick, but it's not over yet! There's lots more coming up in the next chapters. So don't think I'm rushing it or anything like that. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! **

**xLoveHarryPotterx**


	5. Author's Note Please Read

Been a long time since I've came on my account on this site! Just like to thank everyone for all the kind reviews they left! I want to try and start writing again, but lately there is a lot going on in my life (exams, personal stuff) so I don't know if I'll have time, but I'll try my hardest to write more!

I know I haven't got the most reviews on my stories, but I do appreciate the support I've had! So thankyou everyone out there who has taken the time to review!

Also, why don't you read some of my other stories? I don't want to sound big headed, but I expected at least one review on some of my stories, and they've been up for a while now and I've had nothing! Please read them, you never know, you could like them! Again, sorry if I sound too 'up myself' as some would say.

Well, that's all I wanted to say really so thanks everyone!

xLoveHarryPotterx

AKA - the love of Sirius Black's life.


	6. Chapter 5

"What advice is this? Sirius! Did you tell her? You did, didn't you? I can't believe you!" Harry started, glaring at his Godfather's smirk through the mirror. Ginny giggled behind her hand at Harry's angry expression, she couldn't help but appreciate how good looking he actually was.

"Calm down, Harry. If he hadn't told me, I would never have gotten the courage to snog you!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Actually Ginny, I believed it was _me_ who kissed _you_ first, not the other way round." Harry insisted.

"Coddswallop! That's so not true and you know it!"

Harry was about to reply, but before he could come up with a witty response, Sirius cleared his throat to get the teenagers attention. They had obviously forgotten they were not alone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your first little lovers spat, but I want to talk to you both about something." He said clearly, looking from one to the other.

Harry and Ginny both forgot their previous conversation immediatley and asked at the same time, "What is it?"

"Has something happened?"

Sirius shook his head and sighed, saddened by what their world had come to. He couldn't even ask to talk to his Godson without him jumping to conclusions and expecting the worst. It upset him that they talked of an attack as if it were an daily occurence. Sirius chuckled humourlessly at that thought. In the world they lived in, an attack _was_ a daily occurence.

"No, no, nothing like that. Ron wanted me to ask you. Would you be able to persuade the muggles to have him and Hermione over for a day? I think he misses his best mate. Although I don't think he's too keen on the idea of you two sharing a room for a month, to be fair he has good reason to be worr-"

"Alright, alright! " Harry said, his face flushing with embarrassment, causing Sirius to laugh loudly. "It should be okay. They're not too happy with me at the moment, but they'll get over it."

"They're horrible Sirius!" Ginny began to rant. "I've never met two people so disgustingly vile in my entire life!" She said, her voice beginning to rise. She then stole a quick look at Harry to see if she offended him. "Sorry." She said in a small voice.

"It's fine Ginny, as far as I'm concerned, they're not my family." This was true. Harry had never seen the Dursley's as his family, they certainly never treated him as a member of their family. That thought used to sadden him, but ever since he discovered the magical world he had found a new family who made him feel like he truly belonged. Ginny grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a soft squeeze to comfort him.

"Well I best be off, it' the full moon tomorrow night and I promised Remus I'd help him prepare." He said with a sad smile. He hated that his best friend had to go through so much pain. "Now, you two be on your best behaviour, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Well that narrows it down." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"I don't want to hear of any indecent activity during the night. We've got enough on our plates without the neighbours complaining about-"

"Okay that's enough! Bye Sirius!" Harry shouted, cutting off the older man with his raised voice. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and with a wink disappeared, leaving Harry and Ginny staring at their own reflections.

An awkward silence filled the air, both teens were red in the face. Harry was staring at his shoelaces and Ginny was picking at her finger nails. The silence was unbearable. After living in a crowded house all of her life, Ginny was used to the sound of chatter and laughter. Desperatley thinking of something to say, she looked up into Harry's face. She couldn't help but smile as she took in his perfect features and remembered their kiss from earlier that night. Her stomach fluttered and her body filled with warmth. Something that never happened after she kissed Dean.

"So.." She began.

Harry awkwardly cleared his throat. "So."

They both let out a small chuckle at their shyness.

"What are we doing Harry? What's going to happen now?"

"Well Ginny, I like you. I like you alot. But-"

"But?" Ginny asked, her voice pained. Why did their have to be a 'but'?

"I-well, Ron is my best mate Gin. I just-I think-I couldn't betray him like that. We need to talk to him about this before anything happens with us." He explained without meeting her gaze.

Ginny stared at him in shock. She was shocked because she didn't see how her idiot brother was a problem at all. So what if he didn't approve? This didn't involve him.

Harry could see the anger in her eyes growing. "I don't see why this concerns my idiot brother. If he doesn't like it then tough! I like you, you like me. Why should we wait because of that prat?" She tried to control her temper, but the stress of that day made her anger even worse.

"Ginny, listen to me. I have liked you for a while now, and I didn't even dream of us getting together so quickly. I thought it would take weeks for me to even gain the courage to tell you, but we need to tell Ron - and the rest of your family for that matter - before we do anything! They've done too much for me! It wouldn't be right!"

"I fail to see how my family have anyting to do with it! Are you just putting off being with me, is that it? Did you only kiss me before because you felt sorry for me? 'Pathetic Ginny has just been dumped by her boyfriend because she's not good enough, lets make her feel better about herself by pretending to like her! Is that how it is?" She shouted in his face, angry tears pouring from her eyes. Before Harry could respond she grabbed a blanket and a pillow from his bed and curled up on the floor.

"Ginny, what are you doing? You're being ridiculous! You know that isn't why I kissed you. I kissed you because I care about you, can't you see that?" But his words were useless, Ginny simply ignored him.

Thoughts of that day were swirling around in her head. She had found out that Voldemort - the most dangerous wizard on the planet - was after her, therefore she had to go stay at Harry Potter's house and live with muggles. Then she had gotten a letter from her boyfriend which he had sent to her by mistake, informing her that he had been cheating on her with Parvati Patil. Things started looking up when Harry Potter, her childhood crush, had kissed her, but unfortunatley her family meant more to him than she did and he only kissed her out pity.

All in all, not the best day of Ginny's life.

Harry laid on his bed, guilt consuming his heart. How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn't care what her family thought.

His eyes flickered over to her small frame lying on his solid floor. Her deep, even breathing told him she was asleep. As quietly as he could, he rose out of bed and gently nealt down to lift her into his arms. When he was sure she wouldn't wake up, he softly placed her on his bed and covered her body with the blanket. Quietly, he took her previous position on the uncomfy floor, not that he minded. After all, he did sleep in a cupboard for ten years of his life. He was used to sleeping in uncomfortable places.

'Well Harry,' he thought to himself. 'You've officially screwed this up. She hasn't even been here for more than one night and she already hates you. Congratulations, job well done.'

An hour passed, before he finally fell asleep, his mind on the beautiful red head that was asleep in his bed.

**First update in a long time! Review please! I'm not too sure about this chapter, it feels kind of suck-ish? Please no hateful reviews if you think this is crap. I like where my story is going so if you don't like it, then I have a solution for you! Simply, don't read it. Go find a story that you actually do want to read instead of picking on others! I'm not against critisism, just don't be nasty! **

**Hope you enjoyed it though! I'll try and update more and more. Hopefully I can make the chapters longer too! **

**Thanks!**

**xLoveHarryPotterx**


	7. AN - PLEASE READ!

Hello Everyone!

I know it's been ages and ages and I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I really love the idea for this story, but I honestly don't know what to write. I'm going to take a break from it and write some other stories, I have a few different ideas. I might come back to it one day, but for now it's on hiatus. Sorry if people have been waiting for the next chapter, but I just don't want to disappoint people with bad writing.

Have a read of my new story, Silenced By A Vow, and let me know what you think. I'm not too sure on it and I'd like to know your opinions! If it's really terrible then please let me know in the nicest way possible and I'll try and make it better.

Thanks and sorry again.

.He'sMine


End file.
